


Left in the night 'cause you don't like to see me in the daylight

by stultiloquent



Series: Dick Rare Pair Challenge - Year One [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Harley Quinn (2017), DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Casual Sex, Dickie gets a little angsty but this ends on a happy note, F/M, Frenemies with Benefits, Post-Canon, also don't ask me what continuity this follows - it's a little bit of everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stultiloquent/pseuds/stultiloquent
Summary: The first time it happened, Dick was all pumped up on adrenaline, Harley was half-undressed and more than willing, and her creaky bed was right there. It was the right time, right place, that was all. He could almost justify it to Bruce's unimpressed face.The second time was a little harder to justify.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Dick Rare Pair Challenge - Year One [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946698
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49
Collections: Dick Grayson Rare Pair Challenge





	Left in the night 'cause you don't like to see me in the daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Their dynamic in this is based off of their 20-minute romp in the 2017 animated movie and the ensuing conversation(s) Harley has with Dick. Sorry if that's not your cup of tea.
> 
> Title from [You Know Me Too Well](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itIg_NtAbnk) by Nothing But Thieves.

The first time it happened, Dick was all pumped up on adrenaline, Harley was half-undressed and more than willing, and her creaky second-hand bed was _right there_. It was the right time, right place, that was all. He could almost justify it to Bruce's unimpressed face.

The second time was a little harder to justify.

Harley had tumbled down onto a bar-stool in front of him on a slow Thursday night, clearly already pre-gamed and slurring a bit - something something about Ivy. Dick indulged her, had his retail smile on, even offered to call her a cab afterwards, same as he would any other patron. Until Harley fixed him a look.

"Quit the act, bird boy. If you want in my pants again, just say it."

Dick had spluttered, trying to backtrack and pretend he didn't know what she was talking about - but she clearly saw through him, vodka goggles notwithstanding.

They didn't make it five paces into her apartment (now a penthouse studio in a more respectable neighbourhood) before Harley stuck _his_ hand down _her_ pants. They fell onto the couch, a mess of entangled limbs and sloppy kisses, and Harley's sunk almost all the way down his cock when he found his tongue and common sense again.

"Who was it?" 

Harley gasped as a particular hard thrust hit the right angle. "What?"

"My identity." He grunted. "Who told you? Was it Selina?"

"I figured it out myself a long time ago--" She broke off into a little moan, and ground a little harder down onto his lap. "Now shut up, I don't wanna talk about your _stepmom_ when I've got your dick in me."

She came twice before he did. When he came back from dropping the condom in the trash, she had already passed out. Dick dithered as he stood and surveyed Harley's peacefully rising chest and open-mouthed snores, his mind torn between regret and a misplaced sense of duty.

In the end, he left her a note with his phone number on it and some Advil beside it and then hauled ass.

*

"We have got to stop meeting like this," Dick groaned against Harley's thigh as she took him deeper into her throat.

He had stopped keeping count after the third time they slept together. Still, it wasn't hard to notice a pattern. She showed up at the strangest moments, unannounced, and almost always when she was grumbling about something or the other. Frankly, if the sex wasn't so good that Dick swore made him lose his brain cells, he'd feel a lot more hurt about being secondary to her love life. 

After all, he's been there before with a few other girls and boys.

Harley pulled off and twisted her body up again. Dick propped himself up by his elbows, expecting a reprimanding stare, perhaps for his lacklustre performance tonight. But her gaze softened in understanding when she turned around to face him.

"If you don't feel like it, we can stop," she offered, crawling off of him and sitting up by his side. 

Dick chewed his lips, unsure.

"I got my batteries replaced weeks ago, Night-wig," she teased and flicked him on the forehead, a smile twisting at the corners of her lips. "But you're fun to hang with, and you don't make me feel like shit. So, I'll come back another time if this don't feel too fun to you right now."

Dick stared after her thoughtfully. Harley had buttoned up most of her blouse when Dick spoke again.

"You can stay, if you don't have other plans tonight...?"

Harley looked back at him with a coy and considering look. "Will there be food?"

"Only the best pizzas in town. On me."

Harley smiled, and for a moment Dick thought he caught a glimpse of the _Harleen_ Ivy saw sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://stvlti.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
